ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Da Boom (The Simpsons Guy)
Da Boom is the eleventh episode of The Simpsons Guy's second season. The episode features the Simpsons family after a nuclear holocaust occurs, due to Y2K on New Year's Eve. The family then travels in search of food, and eventually decide to establish a town around a Twinkie factory. Homer then takes over the town, establishing himself as mayor, but eventually becomes power hungry, and is overthrown. Plot On December 31, 1999, Quahog prepares for New Year's Day (which is the last New Year's Day of the millennium), and the family has been invited to Joe's millennium party. At a store, a man in a chicken suit asks Homer if he wants a coupon, but Homer refuses, recalling the time he got a bad coupon from Ernie the Giant Chicken and started a massive fistfight. The man warns Homer that the world will end because of the Y2K problem, so Homer locks himself and the family in their basement in hazmat suits. Just after midnight a nuclear holocaust occurs, destroying much of the world and mutating, injuring, and killing many people. The Simpsons remain unharmed, and as they look for survivors, they discover that Joe has been melted into his driveway, his son Kevin has been vaporized, Flanders have killed his family for a Satanic cult, Quagmire and Cleveland have been stitched together and are now called "Clevemire" (or "Quagland"), Krusty became a sewer mutant, and Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons have eaten Tricia Takanawa. Starving, Homer immediately eats all the dehydrated meals, without adding water. Homer recalls that the snackfood Twinkies are the only food that can survive a nuclear holocaust, so the family travels to Natick, Massachusetts in hopes that the Twinkie factory has survived. On the way, Stewie is exposed to nuclear waste and mutates into an octopus-like creature. Upon their arrival at Natick, they discover the factory is still standing and in perfect condition. Expecting to be able to live off of the snackfood, they establish the town of New Quahog around the factory. Homer proclaims himself mayor, Joe, Clevemire and Moe join him to form a ruling council. One year later, New Quahog has become a fresh new community, complete with houses and wells. Homer has successfully reigned as mayor despite many mistakes, such as giving people jobs picked out of a hat rather than based on the person's skills. However, when Brian points out how New Quahog is a peaceful place with no violence, Homer realizes that they are completely defenseless and uses the pipes from the city's water irrigation system to make guns and other weapons, outraging the citizens. Meanwhile, Stewie, who has continued to transform into an octopus, suddenly lays hundreds of eggs in the basement of their house. Despite Homer's insistence that he is fit to continue to be the leader of the new community, the townspeople run him out of New Quahog, and his family follows him. The citizens proceed to burn the guns Homer had made with the pipes in the middle of the town square, but as the final gun in thrown onto the pile, hundreds of newly spawned Octopus-Stewies hatch and begin to destroy the city, with the townspeople unable to protect themselves from the mutants. As the family walks away, oblivious to the town's destruction, they decide to continue to a Carvel factory in Framingham. The episode ends with a live-action parody of Dallas, in which Pam Ewing (Victoria Principal) wakes up and tells her husband Bobby (Patrick Duffy) about a dream she had of a strange episode of The Simpsons Guy. Bobby comforts her, but pauses and then asks "What's The Simpsons Guy?", and the two turn and look with confusion into the camera. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Itchy *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Millhouse van Houten *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Clevemire, Tom Tucker *Mike Henry as Clevemire, John Herbert *Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Scratchy *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Frank Welker as Ernie the Giant Chicken *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pam Ewing *Jack Perkins as himself *Will Sasso as Randy Newman Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes